Special Operations - Inhumanity/Tasks
Task List assoiciated with Special Operations - Inhumanity 'Inhumanity' A total of 25 Tasks need to be completed in order to unlock and recruit Inferno. Tasks like fights have to be completed separately. Tasks must be completed in sequence. However, defeating THE specific boss/miniboss and losing the fight DOES complete the task. Task Progress Rewards: *'5 Tasks Completed:' Research: Terrigen Crystal *'10 Tasks Completed:' Research: Mini-Terrigen Pistol *'15 Tasks Completed:' Research: Hellish Fist *'20 Tasks Completed:' Research: Mega-Terrigen Pistol *'25 Tasks Completed:' Inferno Task List - Inhumanity Task 1 - Oh the Inhumanity! *Defeat 8 Goons in Mission 1 *Reward - 100 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 2 - Quick Deploy *Complete 2 Flight Decks *Reward - 1000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 3 - Shaking Things Up *Use Quake in Combat: She is a Team Up in Mission 1 and Mission 2 *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 10 Gold Task 4 - New Experiences *Complete 3 Deploys *Reward - 1500 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 5 - The Court of Death *Defeat Thanos *Reward - 10 Unstable Iso-8 *Skip - 5 Gold Task 6 - Terrigen *Research Terrigen Crystal *Reward - 1 Terrigen Crystal *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 7 - Terrigen Outbreak *Use 6 Terrigen Crystals in Combat *Reward - 1000 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 8 - Guide to the Stars *Get 2 Stars of Mastery Mission 1: Dante's Inferno *Reward - Unlock Mission 2: Madness *Skip - 10 Gold Task 9 - Clear the Way *Defeat either Corvus Glaive or Ronan in their respective Mini-Boss Fight *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 10 - Arth Thou Insane? *Defeat Maximus the Mad *Reward - 1200 XP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 11 - Pistol Whip *Research Mini-Terrigen Pistol *Reward - Mine-Terrigen Pistol *Skip - This Task cannot be skipped Task 12 - The Second Amendment *Equip and use the Mini-Terrigen Pistol in combat *Reward - 1500 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 13 - Star-Gazer *Get 2 Stars of Mastery in Mission 2: Madness *Reward - Unlock Mission 3: Slasher *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 14 - Nuhuman Problems *Defeat 15 Goons in Mission 3: Slasher *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 15 - Faithful Dog *Use Lockjaw's Paw Pound (1st Ability) and Puppy Pound (4th Ability) *Reward - 15000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 16 - Mmn.. Toasty *Research Hellish Fist *Reward - Hellish Fist *Skip - This Task cannot be skipped Task 17 - Burning Passion *Use Inferno's All Fired Up (2nd Ability) and The Ring of Fire (3rd Ability) *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 18 - The Path of War *Fight 10 PvP Matches *Reward - 1500 XP *SKip - 10 Gold Task 19 - The Path of Victory *Win 5 PvP Battles *Reward - 5 CP *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 20 - Time for an Upgrade *Research Mega-Terrigen Pistol *Reward - Mega-Terrigen Pistol *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 21 - Full Arsonal *Use Mini-Terrigen Pistol in Combat 2 times Use Hellish Fist in Combat 3 Times Use Mega-Terrigen Pistol in Combat 4 times *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 22 - Blizzard *Free Blizzard from Supergiant's Control *Reward - 10000 Silver *SKip - 5 Gold Task 23 - This needs to End *Defeat Lash *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 24 - Beyond the Stars *Get 3 Stars of Mastery in all 3 Missions of Special Operations: Inhumanity *Reward - 1 CP *Skip This task cannot be skipped Task 25 - Oh my Doom! *Defeat Epic Boss Lash *Reward - 1 CP and Inferno/Truelegden *Skip - 30 Gold 'Inhuman's Best Friend' These 6 Tasks are a Side Covert Task to Unlock and Recruit Lockjaw. Notes *Inhuman's Best Friend doesn't start until you have completed Task 15 of Inhumanity *Task 1 and 6 pop up at the same time Task Progress Rewards: *'6 Tasks Completed:' Lockjaw Task List - Inhuman's Best Friend Task 1 - And He loves Hugs! *Use Kamala Khan in Combat *Reward - 1000 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 2 - Alternate Dimensions *Survive 3 Incursions *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 3 - Do the Nuhman Shuffle *Use Quake's Frake Attack 3 times (First Ability) Use Thane's Sealing Touch 3 times (First Ability) Use Kamala Khan's Embiggened Chops 3 times (First Ability) Use Inferno's Pyromaniac 3 times (First Ability) *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 10 Gold Task 4 - Lockjaw, Fetch *Use Lockjaw in Combat 3 times *Reward - 2 Unstable Isotope-8 *Skip - 5 Gold Task 5 - Madness to be Hold *Defeat Maximus the Mad with All Mini-Bosses *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 6 - Fork in the Road *Collect 100 Inhuman Forks (Inhuman Forks drop in any battle in Special Operations: Inhumanity) *Reward - Lockjaw *Skip - 30 Gold to Skip Category:Special Operations Tasks